


Power Outage

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Demons, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Mother Figures, One Shot, Power Outage, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The power goes out at the Maitland-Deetz house and the family of six has a little talk while they wait for the power to come back on at the house.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 11





	Power Outage

There was a heavy thunderstorm outside and Lydia was sitting on the couch and staring out of the window at it, a pout on her face. A pout that meant she wanted to go outside and do something fun but she knew she couldn’t due to the storm.

Everything suddenly went dark.

The power had gone out, leaving Lydia sitting there on the couch in the dark. Her eyes flew around the dark living room until they landed on the Maitlands, both of whom were standing on the stairs and looking directly at her.

“Aw, the power’s out,” Lydia complained to them as she lay on her back on the couch and stared up towards the ceiling. “I was totally just about to summon Betelgeuse and do some pranks with him.”

“You think we didn’t know that,” the two ghosts reply in unison as they teleport themselves off the stairs and into the living room right next to Lydia. Barbara sat herself down next to the teenager and rested a hand in her hair.

“Know what?” replied Lydia with a few giggles. “That the power went out or that I was just about to summon Betelgeuse to make the day more interesting and pull pranks on you guys?”

“That the power went out, Lydia!” the two ghosts shouted in unison and annoyance.

“Oh right,” Lydia said. She sat herself up and then lay herself down on the couch again. “I knew that.”

At that moment, with lanterns in their hands, Charles and Delia came down the stairs and joined Lydia and the Maitlands in the living room.

“Alright,” Charles said as he and Delia set their lanterns on the ground and Delia handed an extra one to Lydia. “So everyone here in this room knows that the power went out, right?”

“Affirmative,” everyone else in the living room said in unison.

The Maitlands both went ahead and summoned themselves each a flashlight to use. And, at that moment, a door to the Netherworld opened up and Betelgeuse fell out of it into the living room. He looked up at the other five and gave them all a sheepish wave.

“Hey, guys,” he said and then he looked up from where he’d fallen out the door to the Netherworld. “Hey, what happened to the power? The last time I was here, the house was all bright and happy.”

“The power went out, obviously,” replied Lydia.

“Do you want me to use my powers to turn the power back on?” Betelgeuse asked. “Did you know I could do that?”

“NO!” shouted everyone else in the room in unison.

“No,” Charles said with a few slight laughs. “I’d say let’s wait until for the power to come back on its own, okay?”

“And no,” Barbara said. “We did not know that you could do that.”

“Though,” added Adam. “That just got me thinking: could Barbara and I do that too if we tried?”

“You could try,” replied Betelgeuse, who was looking down at his hands.

“But,” said Barbara with a laugh. “I agree with Charles. I think we should all wait until the power itself comes back on.”

“Agreed,” Adam, Lydia, and Delia said in unison.

At that moment, as if by magic, the power of the house came back on and soon the Deetzes and the Maitlands seemed to have no use for their lanterns and flashlights.

Betelgeuse chose the opportunity to head back to the Netherworld.

“Well,” said Charles as he and Delia began to head back upstairs with the three lanterns they’d brought down. Adam and Barbara made the flashlights they’d summoned disappear and they focused their attention on Lydia, who was looking out the window.

The thunderstorm from much earlier was definitely all done.

“Now that the power is back on,” Adam said with a smile, directing Lydia’s attention over to him and Barbara. “Did you want to do something fun, Lydia?”

Lydia looked like she was about to leap at the Maitlands (that was totally what she was about to do). “Oh yes,” she said, a smirk on her face. “How about a tickle fight? I’ll go first.”

Lydia leapt at the Maitlands and knocked them to the living room floor, beginning to tickle them and causing the three of them to engage in a laughing fit.

“I’m gonna get you guys,” Lydia said with a smirk on her face.

“Not if we get you first,” the Maitlands replied in unison, pushing Lydia to the ground and beginning to tickle her. Lydia laughed even louder.

From the stairs, Charles and Delia watched the tickle fight between Lydia, Adam, and Barbara with smiles on their faces. Seeing Lydia have fun with her second parents was truly a sight to behold.


End file.
